


Tell Me of Your Home

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Minor Spoilers, My First AO3 Post, Pre-Relationship, The Relationship Tagged Is Just There Because There Was Nothing Better, This is a Garbage Fic Made By Your Local Garbage Lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shura didn't want to ruin the doctor princess's reputation, but he also enjoyed the conversations they shared too much to push her away from him.





	Tell Me of Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted to AO3, hope you enjoy!  
> My Unit is named Minahime, or Mina.  
> In this Revelations AU she lived in Cyrkensia for most of her adult life, working as the local healer/doctor before the city was attacked by the invisible forces of Valla. It's silly, but it's more fun for me to write about than the actual plot of Revelations.

“Ah Shura, there you are.”

Shura turned, and felt his face warm a bit at the sight of the doctor and princess Minahime coming towards him. He could only hope that she didn’t notice it, or if she did she simply attributed it to the chill that was sweeping through the camp as the sun began to set.

“Are you eating by yourself again?” She asked, approaching and kneeling down beside him on the floor of the Records Hall, “I thought that you were comfortable with eating in the mess hall with the others now?”

Shura frowned a bit at her words and tone. He never wanted to upset Minahime, that was quite honestly the last thing he ever wanted to do, but he also did not want to ruin her reputation either. She saved his life after all, she allowed him to live even though he had attacked her troops, and she recruited him even though the rest of her army said that it was a bad idea. Minahime was also the person who treated whatever injuries he received in battle, and no matter how reckless he had been when he received them she treated every wound with her now famous gentleness. To Shura, Mina was like a saint, and he was unworthy of her time and attention.

“I will sit with you for now.” Minahime said, breaking the silence, “And once you are finished eating we can chat.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Shura responded quickly, “Surely you have better things you could be doing with your time than hanging out with someone like me.”

Minahime looked from where she was studying a nearby wall of books to him, and Shura's heart sank when he took in her expression. She was upset, her mouth turned down in a soft frown and her eyes looked just a touch watery, like she was just beginning to consider crying.

“Not that I don’t like talking to you, Lady Minahime!" Shura said quickly, "It’s just that…” He trailed off when Minahime held up a hand to stop him.

“Shura, I like speaking with you. You might not believe it but you are a good man.” She said in a stern but still calm tone of voice, “It is always a joy to speak with you, to hear the stories you tell about Kohga and watch your eyes light up when you tell me about the rolling green hills and the pristine blue waters. I…feel happy, when I talk to you, like I’m a normal person again.”

Shura is taken aback by her words, but he can tell she has more she wants to tell him, so he waits, nodding to let her know he understood and was listening to her. He hung onto them really, her words were like a lifeline. Despite not wanting Minahime to talk to him for the sake of her reputation, he still enjoyed the conversations they shared with one another.

“Back in Cyrkensia, where I resided in before the city fell…I was simply Doctor Mina.” She said, her tone turning nostalgic, “I was simply a person who could help them when they needed help, not a royal that they needed to swear their fealty to.” She sighed and closed her eyes, “When I speak to you, I’m reminded of the times that those I treated would sit and have tea with me. I feel like I’m not Princess Minahime, General of the joint army of Nohr and Hoshido, but Doctor Mina.”

Shura smiled a bit. Though he hated to admit it, he was happy that his presence brought the young princess some comfort, especially during a time that was obviously very stressful for her.

“After the war, you plan to rebuild Kohga, correct?” Minahime asked, and when Shura nodded she continued, “You said that doctors were well respected there as well…maybe…I could learn to live there as well, once this war has come to a close.”

Shura’s face heated up quickly at the thought of the two of them rebuilding Kohga together, and he considered ending the conversation there, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He was too curious.

“What about Nohr? Hoshido? And what about this Valla place?”

“Nohr has Xander, Hoshido has Ryoma, and Valla has Azura.” Minahime replied, “I am an outsider in all three places. My home was Cyrkensia, but it will never be the same and the people will never again look at me and see Doctor Mina. I must find myself a new home.”

Shura nodded, understanding the princess’s reasoning, “You’d be well-loved, I’m certain.” He replied, “You’re a kind healer of great skill, you’d be accepted and loved wherever you went.”

Minahime finally smiled again, which put Shura at ease, “Thank you, Shura.” She said, and chuckled a bit, “You always know how exactly to make me feel better.”

Shura smiled back at the princess, “That’s high praise, Lady Minahime.”

“Please, we’re friends, you can just call me Mina.”

Shura nodded, unable to voice his slight bit of shock over being called her friend, rather than her comrade or simply one of her many rank-and-file soldiers.

“Understood Lad- ah, sorry, I mean…Understood, Mina.”

Minahime chuckled again, "We'll work on that later." She said, mostly to herself, and shifted a bit in how she sat so she wasn’t sitting directly on her legs, “For now though, could you tell me another story about your adventures? Please?”

Shura smiled a bit at the child-like wonder that was suddenly present in Minahime’s eyes. It was easy to think of her as a wise and sagely woman, knowledgeable about everything, but it was quite often that Shura was reminded that was incorrect. Minahime hadn’t really seen much of the world at all in her life. She’d seen parts of the interior Castle Shirasagi in her infancy, a bit of Cheve in her hazy and traumatic childhood memories, the Northern Fortress of Nohr in her childhood, a bit of Nohr’s countryside while she was running from Garon’s wrath, and finally a bit of Cyrkensia before it was turned into a rubble heap. Compared to Shura's experiences, her world was minuscule. It was obvious to see why she'd be enthralled by his many stories.

“Let’s head inside to do that, it’s getting cold.” Shura said, noting how Minahime had already tucked her hands into the sleeves of her shirt.

“We can go to my treehouse and share stories over tea.” Minahime said, standing up quickly and dusting off her clothes before offering Shura hand, “Do you have a preference?”

Shura shook his head as he took hold of the hand she offered him. He had never really been picky when it came to tea, a habit picked up from years of taking what he could get on the road, and from his experience having tea with Minahime prior he knew that whichever brew she decided on would be prepared well.

“Hm…well then…I’m thinking Sun Moon Lake.”

“Ah, I remember in visiting a lake with a name like that when I was younger.” Shura replied, and watched Minahime’s eyes light up, “I’ll tell you all about it when we’re sat down.”


End file.
